Card Lores:Chronodragon Gear Groovy
Monthly Bushiroad (November 2016 Issue) "Chronojet Dragon", one of the leaders of "Gear Chronicle", and "Chrono Dran", who is another Chronojet Dragon led to this world by the will of "time". This is their new form after achieving "Stride Evolution", the phenomenon which combines the two futures, the two unlimited personalities into one. Without artificial manipulation, they have transcended "time" in the form of evolution, and with the same power as "Demiurge", they have become the only being that could destroy the latter completely. The long history protected by Chronojet Dragon as the Zodiac Time Beast, is "the past". And, the relationship built by Chrono Dran with Cray and the planet's residents, is "the present". "The past" guides "the present" with its own experience, and becomes the wings called "the future" towards the way ahead. The hands scoop up the past, the eyes look through the present, the wings fly towards the future---the two have walked through different times, and their same yet different thoughts and wishes become the power to save the irreplaceable "time". Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (November 2016 Issue) The Dragons Who Protect Time Let time be rewound, several hours before the defeat of "Fenrir". "Gwarrgh!" "Ghaargh!" The merciless hitting sounds of bones being crushed echoed in the "Hall of Diabolic Deity", the innermost part of the Floating Ruined Site. After that were sounds of explosions, representing face-to-face clashes. And he who made that was, "Too fragile." A massive red tiger, in his "Stride Fusion" form. "What is this... might..." The targets of his fist was "Gurguit", knight of "Gold Paladin". He tried to escape from the crushed wall. "Dang, leave me... you hunk of junk..." Under the massive tiger was "Nightrose", one of the captains of the pirate coalition "Granblue". Gurguit and Nightrose were both top warriors of their respective groups, but they could do nothing but be defeated by Chronofang Tiger, who had unleashed his power as a "Zodiac Time Beast" and a supervisor of time. "Silence. Then, sleep." "Argh...!" Chronofang Tiger stepped with tremendous strength. The slender body of Nightrose made a horrible sound, and she lost consciousness after a weak scream. Confirming Nightrose could fight no more, Chronofang Tiger released her and turned to his other prey stuck in the crushed wall. (What a huge difference of strength...) "You, also sleep." The power of the future which allows them to overcome many difficulties---"Stride Fusion" was also useless in front of the Tiger. Although Gurguit managed to stand up again and held his sword, his fighting spirit was dissipating in front of the overwhelming power of the Zodiac Time Beast. But, "No matter how strong the enemy is..." With the pride of the knightly order's representative, he ignited his remaining fighting spirit once more. "A knight cannot give up." Kicking the ground powerfully, Gurguit used every bit of his strength to charge, trying to thrust his sword into the Tiger's head. "At least, you shall meet the Time of the End, in a nice dream." ---The knight's sword didn't even reach the Tiger's head, it was shattered by the Tiger's left fist at sonic speed. Gurguit fell to the ground. As his consciousness faded, he witnessed. The moment when the Hall of Diabolic Deity's massive doors finally opened. ----"...Oo...Ooo..." The massive driving sound in the Hall of Diabolic Deity made "Bind Time Dragon", the culprit of this war, exclaim. In front of its sight, shaking in joy, the gear-shaped device emitted blinding radiance. "...The time of rebirth has finally come...!" No, the radiance was not emitted from the gear itself, but the twelve jewels embedded in equal distance. Except the red one on the right upper corner. "...Comrade, return to me..." "I am here." Just after Bind Time Dragon said the words, Chronofang Tiger appeared in front of the dragon. "...To fulfill my wish, to make the ambition of your master come true... Pay the tribute, the power of the Time of Tiger inside you, to the Diabolic Deity..." "As you wish." Chronofang Tiger jumped up without hesitation, and stopped at the air in front of the red jewel. When his hand touched the surface of the jewel, his body started to emit light, of the same colour of the jewel. "...Ooo...the Diabolic Deity of Spacetime, Demiurge...is going to be reborn..." (This is perfect. All of planet Cray which exists in parallel in all spacetime will be destroyed simultaneously, and the link with that planet will be severed once and for all... It is totally nonsense for Cray and that planet to share the power of fate.) Even seeing the capsules on the outer circle of the gear aligned with each jewel, seeing the faces of Zodiac Time Beasts without any signal of life, Chronofang Tiger didn't falter. As time went on, the red jewel emitted more radiance, while Chronofang Tiger emitted less radiance. (To let Cray and that planet walk on their own paths without conflict.) "There is no way except sacrificing 'the present'!" At the moment when the radiance of Chronofang Tiger and the red jewel reached an equilibrium, a light shone upon them. The light did not mean to take Chronofang Tiger's life, but forced him to put his hand away from the jewel, and broke one of the capsules. "...The Time of Dragon...!" Bind Time Dragon's joy was immediately replaced by anger, and stared at the intruder. The intruder---"Chronojet Dragon" carried the small "Chrono Dran", fallen from the broken capsule, and faced Bind Time Dragon's sight of hatred without saying a word. "...I was overjoyed, so much that I forgot the existence of the leader... Too careless I was... Nonetheless..." The driving sound amplified to reach every part of the Ruined Site, and became a tremor that shook even the walls of the Ruined Site. The walls were shaken and large cracks appeared. From those cracks, one could see a reflecting mechanical armor, the host of a deity that one could only sense the length of aeons have passed, but unable to tell the exact age. "...You are too late...The rebirth program of Demiurge is complete..." ----"The tremor is..." At the same moment, "Altmile", First Knight of "Royal Paladin", sensed danger from the mysterious tremor. His experience told him what could happen following this tremor. (This Floating Ruined Site... is going to collapse?) The tremor was so strong, that Altmile could tell that his comrades fighting outside should have retreated. But, Altmile couldn't make this decision immediately. (Should I continue to proceed...? But, if I was dragged into the collapse before I get to the innermost part of the Ruined Site, that's putting the cart before the horse.) In this short yet deep thinking, Altmile turned all of a sudden. (I should bring Fenrir out and retreat temporarily. This is a battle I can't afford to lose, so I should retreat at the right time.) Although there were multiple unexpected happenings, Altmile stayed calm. He returned to the restrained Fenrir, and retreated while carrying Fenrir. (Also,) There was another factor for Altmile to make this decision. Before the tremor, he encountered a blue flashing light at a speed so fast that he was left easily. He could still recall the truth of this strong yet gentle light. (I've seen that light during the civil war. That must be...) ----That was a pure white space without anything. A world with no one and no end. "Every---one! Where---are---you!" After waking up, Chrono Dran wandered in this pure white space. He couldn't tell how many times he yelled to seek others. "Everyone... where are you..." That was a world, that Chrono Dran didn't feel hunger for not eating anything, that his throat didn't hurt no matter how many times he yelled, that he didn't feel tired for flying, a world like a dream. But that didn't mean any good to Chrono Dran. "Melem, Gir, Balulu..." Unable to bear the solitude, Chrono Dran began to speak out names subconciouslessly. "Harri, Mulciber, Aermo, Granddad Terry..." The names of those whom he was close to. "Mama, Guruguru, old man, Monica..." The names of those whom he had formed bonds with. "Ahsha, GavGav, Mister..." The names of those who called him a family member and a friend. "I want to see you all..." Finally, Chrono Dran sat on the floor, grasped his knees, and cried. At that moment, the space surrounding him became dark. No, it didn't become dark, but someone was standing in front of him, with the shadow covering him. "Chrono Dran." Chrono Dran's first impression of the voice was "mechanical". High, low, inharmonious, harmonious, many sounds mixed together. Strangely, Chrono Dran felt familiar with that voice. "Who are you...?" He raised his head, and saw a bizarre dragon. The dragon wore a blue armor with mystifying glimmer, and on his hard body was an unmatching deep red scarf. That form was like, "It's, me?" When he saw who cast the shadow, Chronojet, Chrono Dran reflexively spoke the words. "No." The simplest word as a denial of Chrono Dran's question. But, the voice was not cold as before. Chronojet began to explain, the existence of Chrono Dran. Another "himself" that should have been annihilated with another world. ----That time, a certain spacetime faced the crisis of annihilation. "Demiurge", the weapon made by a group of mad scientists, unleashed interdimensional bombardment. One shot of the bombardment was enough to destroy part of the "Structure of Time" which sustains space and time. In the world dragged in the spacetime annihilation, only self-destruction awaits, and the dragon boy later called "Chrono Dran" was born... no, that spacetime "should not have existed" until he was born. In the sealed space, Chrono Dran slumbered until the time of his birth came. When he was almost annihilated with that world before he was born, a miracle intervened. One moment before the spacetime crumbled, the existence of Chrono Dran was teleported to another spacetime by an unknown power. The many spacetime hearts of which their existences were destroyed---the being called "Will of Time", performed its only miracle before it was reduced to dust by the gap of spacetime. Crossing over many times, he has come to the moment of awakening. Chronojet Dragon, as the only being who knows the truth, had made the decision that he would never approach Chrono Dran until the latter had constructed a consolidated ego, while putting the boy under his protection, and watched over the boy's growth. ----"Until the moment of birth, you and I were the same being." "We were, the same..." "But," Chronojet Dragon had been bending over to look at Chrono Dran, but after hearing the boy's words, Chronojet Dragon sat down and looked at Chrono Dran directly. "Now, you have walked on a different path. You have chosen not to put your comrades under your command, but to walk together with them." Chrono Dran looked back and forth, between Chronojet Dragon's and his hand. Seeing his actions, Chronojet Dragon spoke solemnly, "Stand up, Chrono Dran." The sudden change put Chrono Dran into shock. The boy instantly looked at the Dragon's face, which is identical to his. "You are you. You are not the same as me." "I, am me..." "Your comrades, are in danger of destruction." "Everyone!?" "Is it the time to grasp your knees and cry?" "Uu... right! I understand! I need to help them!" (You, who should have become me, can illustrate infinite futures different from mine. So...) "Blue dragon granddad! Shall we fight together!?" "Yes, we are going. Our futures, now become power." "Great! Everyone, fight on! I am coming---now!" ----"...What is this light...!?" The talk between Chronojet and Chrono Dran only took a moment on Cray. Chronojet Dragon, with Chrono Dran in his arms, emitted a shining radiance. Bind Time Dragon was too surprised to keep silent. That was because a tremendous power was converging in the light. "...Demiurge...!" Demiurge followed Bind Time Dragon's order, and slammed Chronojet and Chrono Dran with its diabolic arm. "...Crush their very spacetime, completely annihilate---" But, Time Bind Dragon could not finish its sentence, as it saw the moment that Demiurge's colossal hand was blown away. "I can't allow this." Hearing the voice from the light, Bind Time Dragon could not but shrink a bit. It had never seen a dragon like that enshrouded in the blinding light. Although that dragon was smaller than Bind Time Dragon, its voice made Bind Time Dragon feel fear. That made Bind Time Dragon confused. "I'll never forgive those who hurt my dear comrades!" "...You, who are..." "I am Chrono Dran... no. " The light diminished and showed the form within. That was a blue dragon of majestic presence. His red scarf danced in the wind, and his name was made clear. "I am Chronodragon!" "Gear Groovy, full throttle!" The crystals embedded on Chronodragon's body released intensifying light, and arcs of lightning could be seen. Chronodragon focused his power into his two hands, and leapt so swiftly that time seemed to stop at that moment. His target was Bind Time Dragon. "...Gwaaarrrgh...!" Undetectable... With its wings severed from its back by one who had exceeded the range of common organisms, Bind Time Dragon was put into terror. Bearing the pain, it tried to give an order to Demiurge. "...Gargh...!" But before the dragon did so, Demiurge gripped the injured Bind Time Dragon in its hand. "...It, it cannot be..." At that moment, Bind Time Dragon finally noticed. Behind Demiurge, the jewel which stored the power of the Time of Dragon had become dim. "I have retaken that power in the previous attacks---the power of the Time of Dragon to control the colossus!" "...I, impossible... My ideal world, I, the creator of the new world, cannot be..." "Stop kidding around! Nobody has the right to create that world!" "...Silence... The second Time of Dragon. If it weren't for you, you---" Bind Time Dragon's body vanished with that sentence. Demiurge's power had likely crumbled its parallel spacetime as well. It is "nonexistent" in all space and time. "The next step is to stop you. But before that," Chronodragon looked at Demiurge's diabolic hand, much bigger than his whole body. The lost hand had regenerated. That was not actual regeneration, instead, it had relocated "its own undamaged hand from a parallel spacetime" to this spacetime. "Whargh!?" Demiurge's new target was not Chronodragon, but Chronofang Tiger fallen on the ground. Because his power was absorbed, "Stride Fusion" had been deactivated, and he had no strength to fight against or run away from Demiurge. "Leave it to me!" Before the hand could grip Chronofang Tiger, the Tiger was caught by someone's hand, and was moved to another location at an extreme speed. "W-what are you doing!?" "The blue granddad said, it'll be no good if you die." When Chronofang Tiger looked at the Dragon carefully, he found that he was not the only one saved. The speed had woke several of them up. "This place is..." "What... ow! What happened!?" "Aaaaaah..." "GuruGuru, Ahsha, unknown pirate big-sis, red-haired big-bro and that freak! Everyone, wake up!" "This manner of speaking... are you Chrono Dran!?" Having just awakened from unconsciousness, they could not understand the situation. But that was not the time for briefing. There was only one way to save them. "I have no time to explain! I'll try my best to toss you all into the sea! Be prepared!" "W-what!?" "Go!" Chrono Dran tossed "Gurguit" and "Nightrose" to the southeast, "Ahsha" to the southwest, "Glanzend" and the fainted "Scharhrot" to the south, and lastly, tossed "Chronofang Tiger" to the east. ----"Aaaaaaaah!? I'm falling! I'm dyinggggg! Laddie, find some ways out!" "Stay calm! You won't die if you concentrate and activate 'Stride Fusion'! " "Not dying doesn't mean no pain!" "That's better than death! Go, concentrate!" "Laddie, you are no gentleman! If that guy's here, he'll carry me for sure---" "What're you saying!? The wind's too strong, I can't hear!" "Nothing at all!" ----"Hmm... the wind is so strong, it cuts my skin, it makes me feel... good... Ooooooh! Lord Scharhrot!" "..." "Lord Scharhrot! Wake up! Please! If we hit the sea directly, we'll become clumps of blood, and scatter in the water---" "...You are noisy." "Aaah! Good morning! Please grasp my head immediately, and get the power for 'Stride Fusion'!" ----"W-w-w-what should I do!? Even if I seek help from the others, I'm sure I'll be the first to hit the sea! Someone save meeeee!" "Hah!" "I'm falling! I'm witheringggg... eh? The speed is dropping?" "Are you fine?" "M-Mr. Altmile!? W-why are you here?" "I have transferred the villain, and I was on my way back to the Ruined Site. It was a coincidence that I picked you up." "A-anyway, thank you very much..." "What is happening in the Ruined Site?" "Eh, I've just woken up, and I know only little. That is..." ---- "Now then, we can finally fight one on one." The colossus had lost the power of the Time of Dragon, and became an uncontrolled weapon which devoured the spacetime from the surroundings to replenish its loss of power. It must be stopped immediately. "No, it's two on one..." Demiurge indifferently destroyed the "Idea-drones", which should be its allies, and the Ruined Site in its wake. It destroyed not only the form, but spacetime itself. Its presence could be described as the destruction deity from the machine. Nevertheless, "I must take back granddad's comrades." Chronodragon's face showed neither fear nor anxiety. There was only anger as his comrades were harmed, and an absolute confidence. Demiurge attacked with its iron fist. The fist removed time from everything on its trail. Clouds and wind ceased. The sky turned black and grey. And Chronodragon countered with his fist. The fists clashed, and their owner's power of time clashed as well. "You think the researchers who sealed you in the past forgot to prepare countermeasures?" Chronodragon won the clash. A large crack was opened from Demiurge's hand to its shoulder. And, "The power granted to you can turn time-governing factors into destructive power. And the researchers had developed a technique later, the technique to switch destruction to regeneration!" The clouds moved, the wind blew, the sky returned to its original colour. "The blue granddad has been finding the method to control this power. To completely destroy you once more in the future!" The time removed by Demiurge was restored. "That time, I appeared! The core to control time, another one who owns the Time of Dragon!" Chronodragon clenched his other fist. "If your destructive power is negated, you are nothing but a fragile piece of metal!" The colossus, despite the loss of both arms, continued functioning. The aftershock of the previous attack peeled off its facial mask components. One could see its inner gear structure, moving like a mouth which kept opening and closing. "This world doesn't need a deity who destroys time!" Demiurge's head moved towards Chronodragon, as if trying to bite the latter. But the dragon did not run away, instead, he straightened up and focused his power into his fist. "Diabolic Deity of Spacetime, Demiurge! Today is your doomsday!" Chronodragon's fist was wrapped in arcs of lightning, and he unleashed a massive fireball that could enshroud the whole body of Demiurge. The ball of light, encapsulating destructive power with regenerative power, annihilated Demiurge in the blink of an eye. The ball of light shrunk in size gradually, and was eventually grasped by Chronodragon, and disappeared. "Our time, is protected by us!" In the sky where the Ruined Site had disappeared, Chronodragon's declaration echoed. The little miracle weaved by the mind of time, crosses numberless spacetimes to put an end to the tragedy, and creates a new future. After that--- ---- The magical circus in "Dark Zone"---"Pale Moon". "Hey, Elen, Lance. The next performance is coming." "Harri, w-wait. The last one has just ended..." "Be quick. The spectators are waiting." "Harri", the talented magician well-known for his indefatigableness. He squinted at his panting colleagues, and went to prepare for the coming performance. "Harri works really hard these days." "Chrono Dran paid a visit to us after a long time, you see? That boy has become a lot more composed. Seems that Harri is moved by Chrono Dran's growth. " "Hey, if you have time for whispering, come prepare---ah!?" "Stop that! Every person has his or her own pace!" "Get it! I get it! So take the Dragon Eater back, Prana!" "Harri is weird. Why does he call Prana, if he knows he is attacked every time?" "It appears that Prana has some techniques Harri wants to learn. Even so, he is really energetic these days." "I'm gonna be eaten---!" ----In "Nightrose" Pirate Band, of the pirate coalition "Granblue" "Then, we'll land off a bit today." "Land off in the morning is rare, Aneki." "It's captain. Because we have things to do." "Colombard, you made the Princess angry. Say a joke to make her happy... No, let me, Negrolazy, say one..." "It's captain! And that's none of your concern!" "Captain, is there work?" "I said captain... Oh, Gina is really a good girl." Like a complaint to the stubborn subordinates, Nightrose kept patting Gina's head. "A piece of cake. I've received a task from Nightmist, to trade with the circus." "A task from the Grandcaptain? Aneki's memory is bad." "It's captain. And I've received the money beforehead, so there won't be a loss if there's any problem." "Princess, the navy's ships were on the spot we plan to land off." "What!? How could the navy be in such a rural area!? And it's captain!" "Ah, captain." "What's up?" "We're probably found." At the same time Gina made the report, the navy ships fired on them. Although they tried their best to prevent direct hits, a hole was opened on the captain's hat. "Aaaahhhh! That's my favorite... those wretched things... show no mercy! Goau---che!!!" Responding to Nightrose's summon, a pillar of light appeared all of a sudden, and from the pillar appeared a great pirate of the future, with a dangerous glimmer in his eyes. "Oh! The wretched navy is here! No problem if I slay them all!?" Nightrose didn't say a word, and answered Goauche's question with a cutthroat gesture. Slay them all. "Yaaaaaaa! Time for fun!" ----"Aqua Force", the navy. "That's all for the report... no, another report comes. Pirate ships have been found in marine area near Dark Zone, where we have raised alertness. It's at battle." "Whose troop is fighting?" "It's Captain Sebastian's troop, of the Blue Storm Fleet. " "Although there's no way for Captain to be defeated by the pirates... For caution's sake, request support from elite troops waiting near the coordinations." "The list is updated. Commander Militiades's squadron, of Genovious's troop, is patrolling near the battle area. It is most suitable to request support from them." "Let them head to the battle area immediately. I'll inform the captain." "Understood." "Thavas" worked on multiple tasks after hearing "Orthia"'s reports. After seeing Orthia leaving the room, he held the communication device and made a brief report to Genovious. "Then, the next task..." When Thavas stood up, the communication device rang as someone requested the permission to enter the room. He sat back, and responded to the call. "Enter." "Rear-Admiral, sorry for the impertinence. The messenger from United Sanctuary has come." "Make preparations for welcoming him." "I do not dare to show inadvertence. The Fifth Operation Briefing Room has been changed for welcoming." "Good work. I'll be there soon. You guide the messenger to go there." "Roger! ...But who is this messenger, is he so important that Rear-Admiral needs to welcome him directly?" "He who is praised as the mightiest knight of the nation has come, without bringing a guard. We must show the corresponding courtesy. And---" "Are there other reasons?" "No. Don't mind it." (It's the Admiral's direct order... as expected, he really intends to reform the navy completely...) ----At the harbour of United Sanctuary. "You've returned, Al." "Livarot! You've told the messenger a wrong spot. You..." "I've been leading the expedition, and you've been visiting other countries as the Sanctuary's mightiest knight. How can we have a chat if I don't do so?" "That said, it is." "Then, I heard... you've closed a nice deal with the navy. Rumors said your diplomacy skills exceed your main job." "You over-estimate me like the others. But, as I expected, we can still keep a friendly relationship with the navy for a longer time." Altmile and Livarot walked. When they passed the ruins left during the Battle of the Floating Ruined Site---"Spacetime Catastrophe", they talked about countermeasures. "Where're you going tomorrow?" "'Neo Nectar'. I've received an invitation from Lady Ahsha." "Hoho..." "What's that face for?" "Nothing. I just don't expect you'd receive an invitation from a female." "Don't get the wrong idea. That's an invitation for tea party. Because I've turned down many times..." "Work over women, huh? Good as a colleague, poor as a friend." The sigh of Livarot overlapped with the calling voices from afar. "The loudest is Phelex... his eyes is as sharp as a raptor's, as usual." "Millius and Sicilus have also come. That's quite an assembly." "Al... your eyes are also sharp like Phelex's..." ----In the underground prison of United Sanctuary. "I can't believe treason results in such a short jail period..." "The reason is obvious, I'd say." "The key is Lord Fenrir's words, isn't it?" "'Those guys're nothing but my tools! They're taken hostage, and I forced them to obey! Any problem, ah!?' Like that?" "Quite a good imitation..." Fenrir's subordinates were caught, and were all put into underground jail as accomplices, as they "helped the culprit, although they were coerced by the traitorous Fenrir." "Gleipnir, what are your thoughts?" "..." Van's question was answered by Gleipnir's closing eyes and silence. "He's been like this since he was put here." "That's a shock, isn't it?" "I don't think the Ex-First Inspector is a man like this." (Fenrir... the opportunity you created, is not fruitless. One day, I'll...) ----In "Neo Nectar", the nation of green. "Lady Ahsha, are you going to change your clothes?" "Hmm~ ...a moment later." "Sir Altmile is coming." "Eh, it can't be!? There's one more hour to go..." "I reminded you one hour ago!" "P, Padmini! Help me~!" "Yes... because you care little about your appearance, you're lost when you need to dress decently." Contrast to her words, "Padmini" the caretaker had begun the job to dress up Ahsha. Her techniques could only be described as marvelous. What took Ahsha two hours to wear, Padmini completed in a few minutes. "Wow... as expected from Padmini." "Please dress up yourself next time." "I-I'll try my best." "Then, I'll prepare the tea. Lady Ahsha, please wait in your room." "Yes~ ...eh?" Ahsha found a mysterious vortex approaching her mysteriously. "Ahsha!" "Wow! Dran!?" "Yo! I come to play with you. " "Your way of speaking's changed, hasn't it?" "The friends of the group taught me! Isn't it cool?" "I like the original one~" "Is it? Then I'll switch back." "Ah! The tea party is going to begin!" "Tea party!? Sweet cookies!" "Hehe, Dran's coming?" "I'm coming---!!" ----In the Spacetime Prison of "Gear Chronicle". "Release me! Release me!" "Treat me like this, and I won't let you go---" "Anyone come and talk with me, I can have a good deal with you---" The space is so distorted that one can't distinguish "up" and "down", many cubes were floating in the air---the Spacetime Prison. Accomplices of Bind Time Dragon were all kept here. They all shouted and yelled for release. But, no sound came out from a distorted prison formed by multiple cubes, if one were to listen from the outside. "...This is not my end... not the end... I won't let it end like this... Guhihi... hihihihihihihi..." Inside the prison, one could hear the ceaseless murmur. A silent insanity---like a carnivorous beast staying in stealth behind the prey's eyes. ----In the deepest part of the ruined site in Dark Zone, the headquarters of "Gear Chronicle". "Time of Dragon." The Tiger of deep red---Chronofang Tiger, knelt and lowered his head deeply in front of Chronojet Dragon. "Thank you for giving me, who had walked on the wrong path, a chance." But Chronojet Dragon did not answer him, but "Uluru", the speaker of Chronojet Dragon. "Your power as the Time of Tiger will be in control of my Master. You and your subordinates will restore the spacetime with us, as part of the group. Is that alright?" "Yes. A mercy to not only me, but also my subordinates. I present my most sincere gratitude." "My Master wants to walk on the right path with you. So... please do not try to end your life again." Chronofang Tiger did not raise his head. The trigger was an evil, but the destination of the path he had chosen led to the destruction of many spacetimes. He should have been put into the Spacetime Prison like the other accomplices of Bind Time Dragon. Correctly speaking, Chronojet Dragon would have done that if this occurred in the past. "O Time of Dragon. I hearby vow. I will repay for my sins under your command, and one day, I will become a being who is rightful to walk with you. It must be done...!" Chronofang Tiger finally raised his head, and the Dragon nodded his head slightly in response to the Tiger's direct sight. ----"Hmm, what's that?" "Hey, we're restoring. Focus." "Ahh, no, there." "What's it?" "Right, see there." "Eh... what's that? It isn't this planet (Cray), right?" "I find creatures like humans." "The buildings look like those of Star Gate." "Anyway, we'll report that." ---- Through the ages, large-scale incidents are but curtains of greater schemes. Oh, what is behind this battle--- Category:Lores